Stop Talking
by Ravens pet dragon
Summary: After Link has another near brush with death, Fi finally confesses the deepest secret of her mechanical heart. Rated K for blood, canon typical violence.


Authors note

[Before this begins: I'd like to say that this has been sitting on my hard drive of an eon and I never found out how to upload using my smartphone, (I live in the middle of south-east bumf***ed Missouri, sh**ty net out here.) this is the first time I've had a wi-fi connection and remembered my stories, so without further a due.]

I LIVE! (Insert Maniacal Laugh) Sorry for the long wait folks, between writer's block, real-life and no internet connection my fanfiction writing has hit an all-time low. (But don't worry fans, I'm working on it.) Now I know this is an older piece. (Most of my Fanfic's are now.) But I still want to post it and see what you think. I (Personally) don't think this pairing get's anywhere near its share of love. And with Breath of the Wild having been pushed to sometime in 2017. (_MAYBE_) I needed somewhere to focus my energies, and so this fluff piece was born. I love this pairing, (I've never really been a ZeLink shipper unless you count TetLink.) and was saddened by the lackluster selection of Fi x Link stories and so here I am doing something about it. (Don't B*tch about it if you ain't willing to fix it right?) But enough outta me, this **A/N** is getting too long. See ya after the story.

Disclaimer

Raven's Pet Dragon does not own The Legend of Zelda in any way, shape, form or fashion. All characters and objects contained herein belong to Nintendo.

0o0

Link fell back against a rock and slid to the ground, the monster he just felled had landed a few good hits before he finally dispatched it. He pulled his tunic and chainmail off with difficulty and observed his wound, a single deep cut across his abdomen.

"Fi," he called as he pulled bandages out of his pack. The spirit of the Goddess sword sprang forth at his call.

"Yes Master?" she asked.

"I need you to tell me if I'm doing this right." Though he went through knight training he could barely remember the first aid he'd learned. As he wrapped his wound's Fi instructed him he needed to tighten the bandages and he followed her advice, he trusted her more than most other people.

"Master," she said. "I have calculated a 78% chance that your wound will become infected if you do not receive proper medical attention. Furthermore, there is a 90% chance your condition will worsen if you continue to do battle in your present state."

"I'll be fine," he said. "I just need to get to Skyloft."

"Master," Fi said. "You must rest first."

"I'm fine," he said. "Thank you for your concern." Fi pursed her lips but remained silent as he slipped his sundered chainmail and tunic back on. She didn't return to the sword however, instead choosing to follow close behind him.

"Fi," he said. "I need you to talk to me."

"What would you like to know Master?" she asked.

"I don't care," he said. "Just talk about anything."

"Yes, Master." She said. She started talking about the area they were in, giving him details on the various Flora and Fauna in the vicinity. Link focused on her voice, trying to ignore the severe pain that even breathing caused him.

"Damn," he cursed, and he didn't do that often. "I think my rib is broken."

"Master," Fi said. "You must rest." Link shook his head.

"I'll be fine." He said. "Just... Keep talking to me." She resumed her analysis of the area but her voice was tinged with concern. Link himself was concerned; if he couldn't get to Skyloft he was as good as dead. Then who would save Zelda? Would someone come along who could wield the goddess sword? And what of Fi? Would she be safe? She was feeding him the relative humidity when the first of the monsters attacked. Link, to his credit, managed to keep up with the attack. But just barely. If it wasn't for Fi, who kept charging into any monster who came too close, he would have fallen long before the last of them was cut down. When the last monster fell, Link too fell to his knees. Painfully gasping for breath, he lifted his tunic and saw that he'd bled through the bandages.

"Master," Fi said. "I must insist you rest this instant."

"Yeah, your right." Link said as he stood and started stumbling towards a shade tree. "Fi? Forgive me." And with that, he felt his knees give out. But he never felt himself hit the ground.

0o0

Link awoke to blackness and pain. His skin felt uncomfortably hot and he was coated in sweat.

"Fi." he tried to call, but no sound came out. Was he dead? Did he fail to save Zelda? If he was, then where was he? In failing his mission was he condemned to the Shadow Realm? Was this hell? It certainly felt like it to him.

_"Link,"_ he heard a voice call, it was so familiar. But he couldn't place it.

_"Link, please wake up."_ the voice said. _"Please Link, you mustn't leave." _Leave? Leaving sounded good to him, he was dying here. But even so, he had no idea how.

_"Link, please. Zelda need's you."_ the voice said, then a pause. "I _need you. Please, Link, don't leave me."_ Link wanted to leave this place so badly, but the desperate voice was pleading with him. He couldn't leave it. Mustering all the strength he could Link choked out,

"I'll... try." then he faded back out.

0o0

This time, when Link awoke he could hear crickets. He was still in pain, but he could also feel a soft weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and found himself in a tent, there were Goron marking's on the tent's canvases so he figured one of them must have found him and worked to patch him up.

Glancing at his chest he spotted the source of the weight, Fi had laid her head on his chest and appeared to be asleep. In all the time he knew her he'd never seen her sleep, but as he looked at her now he couldn't help but find her cute. He'd always kept it a secret, but he had found her distressingly beautiful ever since the day he first met her. It had come as no surprise that she had been created by the Goddess Hylia; only a goddess could create someone so perfect.

He gently placed his hand on her head and lovingly stroked her hair. It was smooth as glass, but still moved and felt like the real thing. Link lost himself for a while until Fi stirred and looked up at him, and when their eyes met he noticed tear tracks on her face.

"Those weren't for me were they?" he asked. She blinked and immediately sprang into the air, much to his disappointment.

"Link," she said, bringing a smile to his face. That was the first time she'd called him by his name.

"Master, I'm so relieved you are awake," she said. "You had a fever and you were in so much pain and I was afraid that you... that you would... d-die. And I..." She flew forward and pressed her lips to his. Link was stunned. She was kissing him. Fi. The girl of his dreams. Was _kissing _him. _Him._ Snapping out of his stupor he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close as he began kissing her back. But after a moment, a wonderful, blissful, heavenly moment, she flew away from him.

"I-I'm sorry Master, I don't know what came over me." She said. "I should not have kissed you."

"Fi." Link said. But Fi didn't stop.

"I am truly sorry, I have confirmed a 99% probability that I am experiencing the emotion called love." Link was floored. Did Fi just say she loved him?

"I-I was not designed to feel such deep emotions, and I don't know what I am supposed to do." Link almost laughed. They were in the same boat then. Link never knew what to do around a girl he liked.

"a-And I know you have feelings for Zelda, I really should not have kissed you."

"Fi," he said as he took hold of one of her hands, which were hidden beneath the drape of her cloak.

"Master?" she said. Link pulled her closer.

"Stop talking," he said before pulling her into another kiss. And he lost himself in her soft lips, which were even smoother than her hair was, which he was at the moment stroking as her arms wrapped behind his neck. His other arm was around her waist, holding her close. After a small eternity, she broke the kiss but didn't pull away, Instead, she stared deep into his eyes.

"Link," she said. "I love you." Link smiled at her.

"And I love you, Fi," he said. "With all my heart and soul."

End... For now... No, this is the end... Maybe... Ah, we'll see.

Sorry if it's sh*t, I think my draft notes located below will show just how old this piece originally is.

Raven's Pet Dragon. First Draft: July 1st. 2016. Final Draft: July 2nd. 2016. Edited: July 3rd. 2016. Edited: July 22nd. 2016. Edited Again: February 17th. 2019.

Authors Notes.

Well ladies and gentlemen, and anyone else who happened to read this. You know who you are. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking time out of your day to give this little fluff piece a chance. (Even if you didn't read the whole thing, it's the effort that counts.) If you liked this story and/or would like to see more of it, (And if you do, I'd like a few suggestions on where to go from here. But no Angst, I'm a happy ending kinda guy.) Then please leave a review and let me know. Once again, many thanks'. This is Raven's pet dragon, signing off.


End file.
